Ebbot and the Goat Prince
by AlbinoAsriel
Summary: Asriel Dreemurr was the prince of the underground, but when a plan with his sister to free all monsters goes off the rails, and the barrier suddenly starts acting up. Asriel may have accidentally only freed himself.
1. Chapter 1: Mercy Given, Mercy Gained

**AN: Welcome to the beginning of a story I've had in the back of my mind ever since I replayed the True Pacifist route. I would of gotten it up early December, (Along with the second story of my other story, which will be uploaded in a bit for anyone that may be following it) but there was a vacation I had and I was trying to figure out where I was going to end the chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy **_**Ebbot and the Goat Prince**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Sunlight shone through the barrier, illuminating the otherwise dark room, On one side was the surface, home of the humans, the other side was a powerful, and frankly, very scared young goat monster. That monster was Asriel, as well as Chara, whose SOUL was inside him.

_Asriel, come on, please, let's go to the village, and get the SOULs to break the barrier! _A voice echoed through Asriel's mind, the voice was from his sister, a human named Chara, who he had found a few years ago. _Now that you absorbed my SOUL we are so much more powerful. Not only will we free everyone, but after this we'll be together forever =) _Asriel did want to be with his sister, but she was acting strange, and he also wasn't that big of a fan of this plan. but he wasn't going to argue, they agreed on this plan days ago, he wasn't going to be a crybaby like he always was, at least according to Chara.

So, Asriel and Chara began their journey, passing through the barrier and into the sun of the surface. Beginning their trek towards the town

As Asriel and Chara reached the edge of the town of Ebbot. They began to notice what they came here for, SOULs, human SOULs, Every one of them seething with power. They were also noticed, at first it was just excited children, pointing and looking up at us in awe. Eventually though, the adults came as well, they were nowhere near as happy and cheerful.

"What's that doing here?"

"Go back underground!"

"Is that a dead child!?"

Asriel was now even more nervous than before, as Chara piped up in his head. _See? You haven't even done anything and the humans are already mad at you. They deserve to die._

_Asriel. Just attack!_

_Not yet Chara. _Asriel mentally said, trying to stall for time, and hopefully get out of the mess he had brought himself into. _Let's get to the center of the town._ It seemed that wouldn't be long though, as the body they shared was beginning to approach the center of the town,more and more people exited the houses and buildings around them. The duo was approaching a small . fountain with buttercups surrounding it. As Asriel began to lay the child down, a man with a shotgun began approaching. Hearing the footsteps, the monster turned his head around and glanced at the man. He looked mad, yet at the same time, Asriel could feel a bit of twisted joy by the way the man was looking at both him and Chara.

"Hey!" Asriel fully turned around, looking slightly down at the man because of his newfound height "What are you doing with that kid!"

_Now Asriel, attack, take their SOULs, all of them. Don't leave a single one behind!_

_What? _Asriel once again spoke between the siblings two SOULs. _All? Chara, I don't want to do this anymore. _

"I don't know what you think you're doing!" The man was starting to get mad "But I have a weapon!"

_Asriel! You're going to get us killed. Attack! _Asriel, however, was refusing to move, and refusing to give Chara control of his body. The girl was acting unlike herself, and Asriel believed she would regret killing anyone. Even if she wanted to right now.

"That's it monster! If you killed that girl, then eat metal you bastard!"

Asriel began to pipe up, after being silent for the entire exchange "But I didn't ev-" Pain shot through Asriel's body as the pellets zoomed through him. _Great! Asriel, I hate you. You're a traitor and you deserve this death. You wouldn't just listen to me! Monsters could of been free. _Before the man could shoot again, Chara's SOUL, now a dull maroon instead of her usual bright red, damaged and weak from the scuffle, as well as being disconnected from her body, flew off into the distance, back towards the Underground.

Asriel was once more alone, battered by the bullets, and now back to his normal form. Now, looking up at the man, he curled up with Chara's corpse, sobbing from both the pain of the shotgun shell lodged throughout his body, and the emotional pain he felt for his sister.

"Did it die?" One voice called out

"Was that it's SOUL?" A young man asked.

The man that had shot Asriel spoke out, noticing that Asriel was still breathing. "It's still alive, Let me finish it off when I reload this gun and-"

"WAIT!" A young woman approached the scene, standing in between the monster and human.

"Michelle! Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something right now" Asriel's attacker piped up.

"Can't see? **I'm** the one that can't see? Can't **you** see that you are attacking a child right now? Can't **you **see that he's carrying the corpse of a child I took care of and disappeared five years ago? Can't you see that not only does he looked extremely scared, he also looks sad, almost as if _he lost someone he loved!_ I don't know about you Daniel, but it seems to me that what you're in the middle of, is you trying to play hero by killing someone that you don't know did anything wrong." The woman, who Asriel guessed was named Michelle, was fuming now, yelling at the man who was shrinking into his shirt as the gun he was holding was jittering from his arm movements. "So why don't you wait a moment, and see what the _innocent child _has to say."

Michelle turned towards Asriel, putting on a warm smile, even though she was mad, she still seemed welcoming and kind to Asriel, probably because she didn't shoot a shotgun at him. "What's your name?"

"A-Asriel" Asriel stuttered

Michelle noticed this, and began looking at his wounds "Daniel, maybe try and make up for what you did and help me get him to the clinic. We'll worry about explanations when he isn't heavily injured." Michelle beckoned Asriel to get up, and as he did, she offered her arm as support for the goat monster.

"Thank you" Asriel said, leaning against the woman, but as he began walking, he began feeling lightheaded, with one last breath, he collapsed. When Michelle saw this, she was about to scream at Daniel, as well as do many things to him that were much worse. But, Michelle was always slow to action, thinking about what she had learned about monsters. _Monsters, when dying, turn to dust, this was used in the war as an easy way to know when our prisioners were about to die, as they began to start flaking from starvation._As much as she didn't like the second part of that tidbit. The first part was now one of her favorite things. The child was still, well, a child, and not a pile of dust. Picking up the chi;d's otherwise lifeless body, she wonders if monsters had to breathe or not.

* * *

Asriel's blinking was groggy as he came to, looking around, he found himself in some sort of doctor's office. Though where he normally would of saw tools used to test magic, he know saw other tools, most likely to test human things that he knew nothing about.

"He's awake" said a voice, Asriel recognized it as the kind woman he had met earlier. Tears swelled up in his eyes, _earlier, _that word felt scarier than anything right now. Chara left him, he was attacked, and now his parents were probably worried sick, all because of what happened _earlier_.

Michelle walked into the room, as well as Daniel. Asriel cringed at the sight of him, sinking into the bed he was lying on. Michelle, noticing this, shooed him away, and the goat and woman were left to themselves.

"Asriel, was it?" Michelle asked, as Asriel nodded meekly in response "Good, you feeling better now. Your magic seems to have already fully healed the wounds once we got the metal out of you. I'm sorry about that. Daniel is actually a pretty nice guy, believe it or not, but he also really protective and doesn't think things through. Not that it excuses what he did, I just want you to know he's not going to do that again." Once again Asriel nodded in response.

"Shy one, are you?" Michelle chuckled. "I know a few of my kids that would like you. I am the caretaker of the local orphanage, do you don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you either."

"Ok" Asriel muttered.

"I know you've been through a lot, and we want to send you home so you can see your parents again, but there is one thing I would like to know if you can be so kind; What happened to Chara? She used to live at my orphanage but disappeared five years ago, and now all of a sudden today a monster child comes in with her in his hands, dead. I'm just a bit curious is all."

Asriel didn't want to talk about Chara, he missed her so much already. But by the way Michelle was talking, Asriel knew she was missing Chara for a lot longer than he has, so she deserved an explanation. "Well, five years ago Chara ran away from your orphanage and tried running away by climbing the mountain. She fell down a hole that led to the Underground and I found her. My family decided to adopt her, as there was no way for her to go back to the surface. But she got really sick one day recently, and, she died." Michelle seemed shocked at the story, Chara got a family, but then she passed due to an illness. She felt bad for the girl, and the adoptive family, who must've been sad as well. "She had one wish, to have the barrier broken, and she told me to absorb her SOUL, and, go to the surface. I didn't know how to break the barrier, but when we got to the town, she said I had to kill people and absorb their SOULs I didn't want to, and we got attacked and her SOUL ran away towards the Underground and now I'll never see her again."

Michelle disagreed, as she reassured Asriel."If she went back to the Underground, then we can just go to the barrier, right?"

Asriel sad demeanor was lifted as he realized that was right! He could go back home. 'Can you bring me there?" he asked.

"Of Course"

* * *

The peaks of Mt. Ebbot sent a chill through Asriel's body, even with his fur, the t shirt and pants he usually wore were nowhere near enough for the winds. He and Michelle found themselves on a small cliffside, approaching the magical barrier.

"Well, Asriel, I don't know about you, but I am happy I have met you, I hope you monsters do find a way out of there."

"Yeah, me too." Asriel muttered, he was much more focused on something else. Usually, the barrier from this side was almost completely transparent, but now it was a pinkish white, just barely see through. As Asriel approached it, and touched the barrier, he pushed his hand through the magical force-field trying to pass through the seemingly different barrier.

* * *

But it refused.

* * *

**AN: That was the first chapter of my story! If you would, please give me any feedback you can. It's always appropriated and helpful. Thank you and Good Night!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Frisky

Chapter 2: A Little Frisky

. . .

But it refused

Asriel was wrong before, there was something that was worse than the word earlier, and it was that collection of words was it.

He heard a muffled yell, sounding to be coming from Michelle

"ASRIEL!" Michelle called. "What's wrong? You've been staring at it for almost two minutes!"

"The Barrier won't budge!"

"What? That can't be right"

"I think something is wrong with it, it used to be transparent, not like this" I said, examining the slight pink hue that had clouded the barrier. It now seemed to be a red as the "There has to be some way to get it to budge"

"Asriel, it's getting late, I understand that this is very important to you, but I need to take care of my children and put them to bed. Goodbye Asriel, I'll come back to see if you're here tomorrow, and bring you something to eat. If you need it, though, I can bring you to my orphanage for tonight. We could try again tonight."

"Michelle, I don't think there's a point in trying."

"What do you mean?" Michelle, turned to the child, and noticed that Asriel was following her back towards town.

"If it doesn't work now, it's not going to work tomorrow, or the day after that. I'm here Michelle, and only here. The underground is in the past for me."

"Asriel, this is a really quick change in your perspective."

"I'm stuck on the _surface,_ I'm living every monster's dream right about now." Asriel said, though it seemed he was using it to convince not only Michelle but also himself that this was the right decision. 'I'll come back with you to the orphanage."

"If that's what you want Asriel, then OK." Michelle motioned for the child to follow behind her, and they made the trek back down the mountain.

**Two Years Later (The Town of Ebbot Modern Day)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Asriel groggily opened his eyes, laying in his bed. He looked at the bright red light of the alarm clock, it, along with the annoying blaring, was assaulting his senses and begging him to get up. He sighed, and slammed his paw onto the clock, and slowly got out of his bed.

Asriel was now 14, It was surprising how fast he had grown. The little stubs on his head had extended into small, straight, and dull horns, and his voice was no longer as squeaky as it was when he first came to the surface. He didn't look that different from when he had combined with Chara. He also had grown quite a lot, and he was still growing. Almost as tall as most of the adults in the city.

He had lived in Ebbot for a couple years now, ever since the incident. He had to admit, if it wasn't for being away from his family, he would have loved it here, not that he didn't like it, he just did miss his parents. Michelle had shown him around town the first week, and while some citizens were skeptical, after helping the orphanage for a week, most had seen that he wasn't there to kill anyone.

The orphanage was a lot smaller than he expected, now having as low as four or five children at a time. He had at first just had a similar situation to the rest of the orphans, sleeping with them and being taken care of by Michelle, once he had reached High School a few months ago, he had gotten a room of his own, and was now helping take care of the children. It made sense to him, it wasn't like he was trying to be adopted, quite the opposite actually, multiple families, after hearing news of Asriel living there, had attempted to adopt him, even trying to bribe Michelle. Of course, she refused, and not only that, got mad at them for not even trying to see if they were interested in any of the other kids.

Michelle had sort of become a mother away from home in a sense, she was caring, just like Toriel, and she seemed to love every kid that came through her little orphanage. Asriel had to admit, he did like helping her with the children. It was always fun to see the wowed faces of the young ones when they showed up there for the first time, though Michelle had always said that he was extremely lucky he was a cute monster. Asriel often told stories of what the underground was like, but would always avoid the question of how he got here from children.

Michelle had also enrolled him in the local school. It had been strange to adjust to, but he was now friends with a few of his peers, and while he couldn't participate on the school's sports team, after rival schools had accused them of cheating by having someone with magical abilities. Not that there was much of a likelihood he would have played anyways, as his weight was another major problem. What he could participate in, though, was something that Asriel had discovered on the surface.

Asriel had always been interested in the human stuff that had fallen down into the underground, and one thing that he had often used was a "Game Boy" as it was labeled, he wouldn't use it to often, as he would need batteries that happened to work that also fell down, but he had found two games after finding it, and he became interested in what was called video games. It turned out, to Asriel's delight, that video games were not only popular on the surface, but they were much more advanced than his old system.

For Christmas the previous year, he had saved up money from various odd jobs he had done in the summer and fall using his unique abilities. He decided to use it to get everyone in the orphanage a gift, so after opening a present or two for each of them from Michelle, they were surprised with a gift to open all together. A Nintendo Switch, which was bundled with two games, as well as an extra set of JoyCons.

Asriel had to admit, it had sort of been a gift for himself too, and he played just more than anyone else, though one child did often play with him. But after getting into it, Asriel found out something exciting. Asriel's High School, along with other schools in the region had introduced an Esports team, which Asriel promptly joined, along with a couple of his friends. He considered himself pretty good, but nowhere near the best.

"Asriel!" Michelle called "It's time for school!"

Realising that he had spaced out, Asriel quickly put on his clothing, a custom made outfit that was a button up striped shirt with a similar color pallete to what he wore on the day that he came to the surface, as well as a small patch embroidered on the right side of his chest, which was of hist family's crest, the Delta Rune. After changing, Asriel grabbed his backpack, and headed downstairs.

Downstairs, Asriel was greeted by the rowdy group of kids that her had come to expect.

"Hey guys"

"Hey, Azzy" echoed most of the kids as Asriel continued into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"Hello Asriel, Good Morning" Michelle said to the young monster, though she did not look away from her cooking.

"Good Morning, Michelle" Asriel said, as he made his way to the front door, quickly grabbing an apple that was already ready for him on the table, he chomped down on the juicy fruit and spoke again "Gotta run, see you tonight"

"Alright, I'm going to need help with dinner tonight though, so make sure that you don't stay out too late if you decide to hang out with any of your friends" Michelle knew she didn't actually have to say that. Asriel was quite punctual with his timing, in fact he had never been late for any time she had set for him, but still, she worried for the young goat, a bit too much according to him, but she felt like she had to, just like she had to with everyone she took care of.

But it was more than that for Asriel specifically. She had always felt like that even though she had had dozens of kids come in and out of the orphanage, Asriel felt different, and not in the way of _well duh he's a monster_ kind of different. She felt like he was like a son to her. She loved the other kids, and she was sure that she could never replace Toriel, Asriel's true mother, but she sometimes did wish that he had felt that same connection with her. She looked at the child as he opened the front door, and he turned back.

"Love you." Asriel said, shocking Michelle and himself, it was the first time he had ever said anything like that to her. Both people in the exchange blushed, and Asriel darted out the door, cheeks as bright as the ones of his sister.

Michelle smiled "Love you too." she said quietly

_Later that Day, Lunch Period at Ebbot High School_

"And then I just choked up, and I said I loved her!" Asriel was laying out the events that had happened earlier that day to a few of his friends during lunch.

"Do you have a crush on her" Caleb, one of Asriel's friends, teased. He was the generic 'cool one' of the group, and was the one Asriel spent the least amount of time with, but he was fine, at least kinda. He really just kinda inserted himself into the friend group, and everyone else was too kind to actually push him away, though Asriel had a suspicion there was a certain he hung out here, and her name started with an E

"What?! No! Why would I want to date the person who's taken care of me for three years, I mean family love."

"I really don't understand the big deal. It's not like she's replacing your real mother. The more people you love, the better, right?" reasoned Samuel, probably who Asriel would consider his best friend on the surface. He was smart, almost as nerdy as Asriel found out he himself was, and quite the caring person, he was the person to approach Asriel first on his first day of middle school on the surface.

"Yeah, I mean she can't replace your blood and bones, err, magic and dust. you know what I mean." chimed in Emiko, a girl who had moved to Ebbot the same year Asriel started school. She was quite the geek, and wanted to know everything there is to know about anything related to monsters and monster culture. She was also known, at least by Caleb, as Azzy's Waifu, even though they both agree they are just good friends, and plan on keeping it that way, and honestly, Asriel thought he was just jealous that he could get so close to her.

"Thanks guys" Asriel said, now feeling very slightly better about his slip up in words. "I just hope Michelle doesn't bring it up as soon as I get home, or anytime soon for that matter. I just wanna think about what I did."

"Asriel, you're talking like you did something terrible, or that you killed your real mom, look" Samuel placed his hand on Asriel's shoulder, and was quiet for a second, though Asriel thought he could hear him mumble "What was her name again." before he started talking again.

"From the way you talk about Toriel, she seems like the last person that would be mad that, when her son was trapped in what is basically a whole different world, he looked to a person besides her to take care of him _until he gets back._"

"If I get back" Asriel mumbled.

"Really, this again?" Now Caleb was the one that was trying to talk Asriel out of his slump. "Either monsters are going to find a way to break that barrier or we are. It shouldn't be that hard right?"

Asriel sighed and then mumbled "Seven years"

"What?" Samuel questioned.

"It's been seven years since Chara fell down into the underground, but it feels like it's been forever since I've seen her, or seen anyone I loved down there, I know it's only been two years, but it feels like it's been decades"

"Which is why you should go back." Emiko said "I mean, when was the last time you checked the portal, spells weaken over time don't they? If it was magic that was stopping you its probably a lot weaker, and your SOUL is probably a lot stronger."

"But" Asriel began

"No buts!" Eniko seemed to be putting her foot down "After school, I don't care if I have to climb up it with you being dragged behind me, we're going to check that barrier. I'm sick of you just moping around about this and not doing anything about it. Azzy, your my friend, and my goal is not only to help you get home, but break that dumb barrier too."

Asriel was shocked, in the matter of only a few minutes, the usually shy and awkward Eniko had suddenly seemed to have grown quite the backbone. He didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent and just nodded, as the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period.

_Mt Ebbot, After School_

"Come on! We're almost there Asriel." Eniko called, her voice echoing near the top of the mountain.

"I'm coming, just because I cant run out of breath doesn't mean I can't get tired."

The duo was approaching the barrier, and while Asriel didn't notice anything different, he thought he might as well try, he walked up to the forcefield, and pushed his paw into it, parts of him hoping for different outcomes.

_Wait, What?_ Asriel thought, realizing something he hadn't thought of. If he did go back through the barrier, it was a permanent one way trip, at least until it was broken, and while he missed his family. He would miss everyone here too, Michelle, Eniko, Samuel, heck maybe even Caleb.

He pushed his paw in, and, just like years before, it wouldn't let him through, and while the barrier's previous pink hue was gone, it seemed that the effect of it did not.

"It didn't work, thankfully." Asriel said

"Oh, I'm sorry it didn-'' Eniko took a double take "Did you say _thankfully_?"

"Yeah" Asriel said as he already began to make his way back down the mountain. "Think about it, I'd just be leaving one world that I love for another, and once I settled in, I would miss you guys, I wish I could see my family again, but if it happens, its happening out here, not in there."

"I guess" Eniko didn't seem convinced. She contemplated what he had said as they began to reenter the town.

"Alright Eniko, I've gotta get home to do a few things"

"Okay Asriel, See ya tomorrow."

Asriel entered the front door to the orphanage, hearing the normal after school mix of giggling and some people attempting to do homework, Michelle seemed to be in the Kitchen, just beginning to prep dinner.

"Michelle, Im home."

"There you are" she said, as she turned away from the mixing bowl currently filled with batter for some sort of dessert. "Today was a lot busier than I expected, Charlotte came down with a fever, and a new child arrived."

That was a surprise to Asriel, technically speaking, he was the last one to do that. "Who is it?"

"It's the girl in the living room playing with Evan in the striped shirt"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Frisk"

**AN: And that is the end of Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed the world building I tried to do, but now with our little determined girl (Yes I know they are gender neutral in the game I just wanted to write them as a girl for this story) things will be getting a little more interesting. Relating to the human OCs, they most likely wont play too big of a role, besides maybe Eniko (Who is **_**NOT**_ **going to have a romantic relationship with Asriel) they were really just to show that Asriel had settled into the surface and it wasnt like he was lonely, though I may change my mind with that.**

**Anyways, I'll see you next time reader, and if you could, please send a review my way, it helps me get feedback so I can make a better story. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Determined to Return

**AN: Howdy again readers. It's time for the final chapter in what I guess I would consider the prologue arc of this story, it's a bit shorter than the other ones, but from here on things are going to be a lot more action packed with twists and turns all along the way. Yes, there is another time skip this chapter, which is actually something I wanted to mention. I'm thinking about making a companion piece to this story titled something like **_**Ebbot and the Goat Prince: Stories on the Surface**_**. It'd be a anthology of mini one or two chapter stories from the three years or so that has been skipped in this story, and would let me explore Asriel's friends and Michelle's characters a bit more, as well as Asriel, Michelle, and Frisk's relationships. Especially because after this chapter we won't be seeing this story's original characters for a while. No, this story is about Asriel ,Frisk, and the rest of the Dreemurr family, at least for what I've planned so far.**

**Anyways, let's get to the actual story, enjoy the third chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Determined to Return**

**June, 201X, Ebbot.**

Sunlight filled the room, lighting the small particles floating in the air. Summer was upon Ebbot, and Frisk and Asriel were enjoying the best part about it, sleeping in. Ever since the child had arrived at the orphanage, and Asriel offered his room to be shared since she seemed scared to sleep with the other girls at the orphanage, the two had become quite close. Though they have only known each other since January, passers by would think they've known each other for years, though likely the first thing they would notice would be the large goat monster, not his relationship with a young human child.

Asriel's eyes slowly fluttered open, not able to stay closed in the bright sunlight flooding the room. His eyes wandered towards the clock, which announced to him that he had wasted a large chunk of the day, and that it was currently 11:45.

He groaned, and slowly got up, changing out of his shorts and tank top, he put on his clothing, and went over to the other bed in the room. He softly shook Frisk, and her eyes groggily opened.

"What? " She groaned.

"It's almost noon. Come on, you don't wanna waste the entire day right?"

"Sleeping isn't a waste of a day" she said, as she closed her eyes again.

Asriel sighed, he knew that already this was a lost cause, when Frisk wanted something, _nothing_ would change her mind. She had a will of steel, and that meant she was determined to sleep. However, there was one thing that could always get her up.

Asriel shook her again, and she looked up at him with an annoyed yet patient glare. "What if I make you a Butterscotch Pie?"

Frisk groaned, and got up "That's cheating Asriel." even though she sounded annoyed, a smile was forming on her face.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such a lazybones"

"Fine, you win. I'm up, let's go make the pie so we can get on with our life"

The pair, Frisk deciding to not change out of her pajamas, began going downstairs and into the kitchen. It seemed that most of the other kids were either outside or playing indoors, so Michelle was quickly switching between those two places to make sure everyone was okay. She entered the kitchen, and the two asked to make a pie, she agreed, though made them promise to give some to everyone else too.

The cooking began, Asriel had the recipe nailed like the back of his paw, as his mother had taught it to him many times before, and Frisk knew it pretty well too. Though not as well as her monster partner.

"A cup of butter please" Asriel asked, as he whisked a few ingredients together in a small bowl.

"1 Butter Cup '' Frisk replied cheerily, placing it on the table, though that cheerfulness disappeared when she looked at Asriel. He seemed scared and slightly mad about something. He turned to her, and with a light scowl, put out his paw for the ingredient

"Asriel? What's wrong?"

He looked down at Frisk, noticing that she did indeed have the right ingredient, and not a poisonous flower.

He chuckled nervously "Oh, um, well when I made this as a little kid with my sister, we accidentally used Buttercup flowers, instead of cups of butter. I was scared you were going to do that too and get everyone sick."

"Oh, uh, sorry Asriel. I was just saying I had the butter cup, you know?"

"It's fine" he said ,sighing, as he handed the now completed filling of the pie to her, Frisk noticed that she seemed to have struck a nerve. "Can you chill this please?"

"Yeah" Frisk said, most of her enthusiasm for the treat faded away, replaced by slight concern for her friend.

The pair continued the cooking without much else, it was a bit awkward, but by the end it seemed the situation had blown over, both of them going back to their cheery and playful selves. And so, with the pie finished, they began to dig in.

"Mmmmmm" Frisk moaned happily, eyes filled with stars as she slowly melted into her seat, filled with the comfort of the delectable treat as the pie's filling and flakey crust melted in her mouth. "It's soooo good"

Asriel also took a bite, and while his eyes lit up, his reaction was nowhere as extreme as Frisk's "Still not as good as mom's" he commented.

"If you're mom makes pie even better than this, I may have to jump down the hole Chara did just to get some!" Frisk joked, earning a chuckle from herself.

"Wait, what did you say?" Asriel asked. His chewing instantly stopped as he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"I said that if your mom makes pie as good-" Frisk began

"No, I know that part" Asriel interrupted, shaking his head as his floppy ears moved in front of muzzle, and covered his nose, before falling off and returning to where they began. "What about the hole Chara fell down"

"Well, I was thinking that if I couldn't go through the barrier cause of whatever happened, I could just go down that hole." Frisk explained, though she could barely finish the second half of the sentence as she was picked up into a hug from her best friend.

Asriel spun her around and cheered "Frisk! You're a genius! I could go through that hole." he exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"Don't you mean we?" She asked, confused by the outburst, and slightly uncomfortable.

"What? Frisk, you couldn't go down there. You'd be trapped there." Asriel's smile slightly disappeared, and while he still looked happy, he also showed some concern for the child.

"Asriel, _You'd_ be trapped there." Frisk pointed out,

"Well, yeah, but"

"Didn't you say you didn't want to be trapped down there, what with all that you have done up here now?" Frisk asked, pointing out how he would likely miss everyone here if he went "I could go there with you, and then, since we're a human and a monster, if we go through at the same time, we can come back, right?"

"Yeah." Asriel nodded, even with the way the barrier was now two way, a human and monster SOUL together should be able to go through.

"So, why don't we visit your family, tell them that you're okay and that the surface is great and that there are humans trying to help get them out!"

"That . . . sounds like a good idea actually." Asriel admitted "But Michelle would have to let us."

"I'm sure she'd understand!" Frisk cheered, as she darted over to the two's caretaker, who was currently watching two boys attempt to outmatch each other in a video game.

_A bit Later_

"I'm not sure I understand" Michelle said, looking at the two "Asriel, why would you need Frisk to go there."

"I don't, I'd need Frisk to go back." Asriel explained "The way the barrier works, if we went through together, our SOUL power would be enough to go through"

"Okay, but how does she feel about it" Michelle said, she was fine with the idea in all honesty, the two were close, and she had recently noticed that Asriel was especially missing his family. But she wanted to make sure Asriel wasn't pressuring her to go

"Yeah! I just said I did!" Frisk was hyped up, likely from the idea of adventure, as well as the sugar from the pie that she might have snuck more of.

"I'm just making sure, I don't want her to regret it. Do you know if cell phones would work down there." Michelle wondered, she was thinking of a solution for her only worry, if they took too long.

"I think so. Why?" Asriel asked.

"I want you to bring this Cell Phone, call me when you can on your little adventure, okay? How long do you think it will take?"

"Uh" Asriel began "I don't quite know, at worst my mom and dad or Chara will be able to convince me to stay until like the end of summer, but I will be back for school, I promise."

"Three months!" Michelle exclaimed, she expected a week or two, maybe a month, but three, while she could understand, it was family after all, she still worried for the human that was tagging along. "Frisk are you still fine with that?"

Frisk nodded in reply, and took the Cell Phone that Michelle was offering

Michelle let out a sigh. "Okay" she said "But if you guys come back and something weird happens I'm going to be on your case!"

Frisk cheered, and Asriel brough Michelle into a hug "Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome. Now go pack, you've got a lot to catch up with your parents on."

"Okay, love you, see you later" Asriel said

Michelle smiled at the mention of love, and spoke to herself as the pair of about to be adventurers bounded up the stairs.

"Love you too Azzy."

_Mt. Ebbot, Secondary Underground Entrance_

"Asriel, come on! This is like your dream."

The two were currently at the hole that Chara fell down, the hole that led straight to the ruins. The two had backpacks full of clothing and other supplies for however long they were staying.

"But, I'm not sure. What if we can't get back, I don't want you to be stuck down there. _I don't wanna be stuck down there._" Asriel sighed, he looked down the hole "I drag you along with me, and I can't even actually go through with it, wow, I guess I really am just a crybaabbbbbbyyyyyyyy" Asriel's voice plummeted as he was pushed into the hole by who he guessed was Frisk, as he heard her voice falling too.

"Weeeee!" She screamed cheerfully, before they both landed in a pile of flowers, and Asriel's vision became blurry, as his mind began to become cloudy, and his eyes slowly closed.

He rested for what felt like ages, but slowly he returned to reality

"Aaaarrlll" a distant voice called out to him, very incoherent, he couldn't make out anything.

"Aseulll" the voice was louder now, as his vision returned to him, though still slightly blurry, he could make out what he guessed was Frisk.

"Asriel!" Frisk yelled

"Huh?" He shot up, startled by the sudden increase in volume.

"You're finally awake." She said "It took you forever, what happened to you?"

"I fell down a giant hole, so I passed out, is that too confusing to understand" Asriel said, and while his snark that he had developed was still there, his voice was different, but still familiar.

"No, I'm talking about how you look. Here, I have the mirror that we brought, luckily we didn't land on it, so it only has one small crack." Frisk handed the small handheld mirror to Asriel, as he inspected himself.

"What!" Asriel let out "I'm little again"

Indeed he was, the three years that he had spent on the surface had seemingly disappeared, replaced by his old normal clothing of a striped shirt and black pants, his horns were back to the little nubs, and overall, he was smaller, shorter, and

"Adorable!" Frisk brought Asriel into a cuddle. "Oh my gosh, how come you've never said how cute you used to be Asriel. This is great, though it is kind of strange is it not. I didn't turn younger right Asriel?"

"No, you look the same." He said, still in a small amount of shock from the sudden backwards aging he had just done.

"Oh well, we still gotta find your parents right?" she asked

"I guess" Asriel replied, getting off his feet, and almost losing his balance, with the heavy backpack on him, and his new in proportionate body. His head felt lighter, and his arms felt heavier, it would take a bit of time to get used to.

The two continued from the flower bed, into the next room of The Ruins. But, surprising them, was a single yellow flower, at first, the two simply approached it, thinking nothing of the foliage, until . .

"Hiya!" The Flower said

**AN: And that's Chapter 3! Like I said earlier, sorry for a shorter chapter, but I felt like if I kept on going we would go to like 6,000 words, and I want to keep chapters short and sweet for this story. See you next time!**


	4. Bonus Chapter: Chara, The Fallen Human

**AN: So, I have a proofreader who doesn't know Undertale all too well, so, to help her understand the story better, I wrote this chapter, as well as a bit more, I'll be throwing these in throughout the story, and it will show a bit more on Chara's character in this story, and her relationship with Asriel, but don't worry, we'll be right back to Frisk and Asriel after this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Bonus Chapter 1 of ****_Ebbot and the Goat Prince_**

It was a beautiful day outside, the birds were singing, flowers were blooming. It was perfect weather for a game of catch. But the two children in the royal garden were already done playing catch, one was bursting with energy while the other trailed behind.

"Chara! Come on, we're going to be late for supper!" Asriel called, booking through the flower garden of his father. The two had been waiting for their dinner to be made, so they decided to pass the time by playing a few games outside.

"Hold up, I'm coming." A young girl's voice called behind Asriel.

The two were siblings, at least they considered themselves that. In actuality, they were two completely different species. The two were simply that close to each other that even that couldn't stop them

"Asriel!" Chara called out, approaching her brother. "You do know that I get tired a lot faster than you do, right?" she was taking breaths, as they had just been playing around in the garden, and while Asriel was still full of energy, Chara was completely tuckered out.

The young girl was panting, her long brown hair covering her rosy cheeked face, even though she sounded frustrated, she had a small warm smile on her face, and a small, gold locket in the shape of a heart on her neck. She was currently brushing off her clothing. A cozy yellow and green shirt, as well as brown pants.

"I know, but even when you aren't tired you're so slow" Asriel complained

"Yeah! That's my point Azzy. You gotta chill out a bit, not always be going at the speed of light." Chara advised. She looked at her brother, and her best friend in the world. Unlike her, who was a young human child. He was what many would consider a monster. While she wouldn't use that word to describe his fluffy white fur, adorably large eyes, and soft floppy ears. She could understand where it came from.

His race was quite varied after all, while Asriel seemed to look like an anthropomorphic goat of some sort. The general term monsters was used to describe anything from cute little bunnies to living skeletons, and anywhere in between. There seemed to be one factor that united all monsters though. Unlike most other living creatures, like humans, plants, and animals. Monsters weren't made from cells, or flesh and blood. Monsters were almost completely made from magic and small amounts of carbon dust. Which likely explained how she could lift up her adoptive father, even though he looked like quite a menacing beast.

She wished she could say that Monsters and Humans always live in peace together, but that would be too simple. No, long ago, humans had trapped the monsters underground, sacrificing the small amount of magic humans had left to create a barrier that was a one way entrance to the "Underground" as they dubbed it. Chara chuckled, thinking back to when she went down into this place.

She had ran away from the orphanage she lived at, and sprinted up Mt. Ebbot, which is where the entrance was located. It was dark out, and it was beginning to rain, so she was looking for a place to find shelter. She had found a cave in the side of the mountain that she could camp out in for the night, so she entered it, but foolishly, she tripped over a vine, and plummeted head first through the barrier and down into a place known as The Ruins, the entrance to the Underground. Where her, admittingly much better life, began.

The siblings had begun their trek back home while Chara was reminiscing about the past. The two were heading back, as supper was about to be served by their mother.

Chara loved her parents with all of her heart and soul, as the two had adopted her almost as soon as she entered the Underground, unlike the years she spent in that orphanage, she had a family, and while her caretaker was kind at that place, she was nowhere near a maternal figure.

The two climbed up the stairs that led into the home, and took in the smell of something being cooked in the kitchen. Chara was always cautiously excited about what her mother might serve up for Dinner each day, and while monster's taste in food is sometimes . . . strange, she had to admit that her mother could make even the strangest dishes taste quite delicious, even if they sounded dubious.

The children entered the kitchen, their mother hearing them enter the room and turning away from dough that she had been kneading. She let a warm smile grow across her face as she came up to them.

Chara's mother, Toriel, she believed her actual name was, looked similar to Asriel, besides size, and some small eyelashes on her eyelid. She simply looked like the young monster with a purple robe, which displayed a symbol that Chara knew as the Delta Rune, a small white circle with two angel-like wings attached, as well as three triangles below it, all lined up with the middle one facing downwards.

"Good Evening, my children. How was your time in your father's garden?"

"It was great mom! We ran around and played tag and we played catch and then we had a snack and Chara told me even more about the surface, and then we went back to tag, but Chara was too slow for that so we decided to come back to talk with you!" Asriel described their day pretty well, he was always the talker, maybe Chara always thought that if she said something wrong that her parents would get mad, or maybe she was just shy, but she never spoke up for too much more than a few words except for select moments.

"What about you Chara?" She turned to her human child

"Fine" She stated, and while it seemed Toriel wanted to push farther, she had learned in time that this was just how Chara was, and that there was nothing to be worried about. After all . .

Nothing bad could happen with these two siblings


	5. Update Note

This is a quick Update as for the status of this story. It is _not_ dead! I know i havent updated in a long time, but that is because 2020 occure, and ive been busy and stressed and anxious all the time. Now that things (seemingly) are not as insane, i will start continuing to update! love you guys, and thank you for supporting this story


End file.
